srythfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest:The Emblazoned Key - Part II - The Lady of Fallentree
Tips Equip a weapon with bonus against undead to help fight against the many many scaled undead you will come up against. Prerequisites * The Emblazoned Key - Part I - The Curse of Blacktor Map Carnage Crawler Tunnel map E: Entrance L: loot pipes O: outside Temple map S: Statutes L Levers D door, sealed at first E extrance/exit T Towering Statue and your goal Walkthrough Get the following item from the start * First choice is to aid two of your companions/guides in combat or try to thwart an archer's attack on the third. ** The former (combat) results in combat for minor combat xp. ** The latter (bowman) engages a check - 75 or better with bonuses for Horsemanship +21 (L85) and Agility 1:1. Success foils attack (no xp), failure you take damage from an arrow (-27, -28 SP confirmed). * Regardless of decision you get minor amount of gold (30'ish to 40'ish confirmed) and some common weapons. * Next choice is camp for the night or press on for the night. Several varying choices regarding taking a watch if camping - nothing occurs with any of them and you go to the next branch. If you press on you get the following. * You come upon a burning settlement and a Divination check @L50 for 8 specific xp which reveals evil emanating from the settlement. * Proceed on - nothing happens and you go to the next branch. Or * Investigate and encounter one of Runeskin's minions - Ironmaw the Reviled (18+ at 296 MR (via Shadow Magic) - probably scaled) who has an anti-magic aura. Defeat him for "normal" combat xp and 256 general xp. Move on to the next branch. * On the way to the next branch you'll acquire the following * Take a longer path to the NE or a shorter path to the SE. ** Shorter path negotiate a morass (multiple checks) - 50 or better to pass with bonuses for Woodsmanship +22 (L86), Agility and Luck 2:1. Success proceed with no ill effects, fail damage (-13 confirmed). Then engage ____ of many Blood Thieves (moderate combat xp per combat). ** Longer path come across a Carnage Crawler tunnel. Engage a falling check - 75 or better to pass, Agility 1:1, Body/Luck 2:1. Success nothing, failure results in damage (-12 confirmed). Enter the tunnel which has some combat encounters (minor combat xp) and random loot (random normal items with a good mix of high end items). Near the exit battle a Massive Carnage Crawler for combat xp and an additional 64 general xp. * Proceed onwards and either immediately head into the temple or engage undead (seem to be scaled at 12+). Several combats with good combat xp (20 @ 221 MR). First is a series of 4 Ghoul Seekers then a series of 7 Avenging Skeletons. After these encounters you automatically head into the temple. * Once inside the temple you'll encounter more undead that seem to be scaled as before at 12+. There are 4 levers with symbols that seem to correspond with statues in each corner. The statues have a snake entwined sword with a symbol one each of takabak, skull, eye and moon as do each of the four levers. Mine (static through 2 separate characters' runs) were as follows. Corners - ne/skull, se/takabak, sw/moon, nw/eye. Levers there are a south eastern set and a set closer to the center (a bit ne of the other set). Southeast set - north lever/takabak, west lever/eye. Center set - west lever/eye, north lever/takabak. * You have to view the statue (automatic when in that corner) that matches the corresponding lever to enable it to be pulled. * Pulling a lever will release the snake from the corner that matches the symbol/pic. Good combat xp (mid 60's @220'ish MR) for each Black-scaled serpent. * The door has an image of a eye, moon and skull on it in that order and a corner will glow with each snake's destruction/defeat. * Open the door (actually it vanishes) for 64 xp general. Proceed on and use the stones for 256 general xp (they're removed from your inventory). * The temple starts sinking into the swamp. While exiting you encounter multiple checks (unsure if their numbers/locations are random or static) - 75 or better with bonuses for Agility 1:1, Body and Luck 2:1. Success - avoid falling stone , Failure - damage (-2, -10 SP confirmed). * 2048/256 general/AS&P xp at completion. Rewards